


a series of...fortunate events?

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Other, Temporary Amnesia, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Yamaguchi falls and hits his head, leading him to forget who he is! Luckily, Ushijima is out on a run to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

Ushijima Wakatoshi is not a monster. He’s really not! He was raised to be a gentleman, after all. If he’s able to help someone in need, he will of course. Unlike Oikawa Tooru would like to think, he wouldn’t just – say – leave a poor kid who fell in the streets laying on the ground. 

On the contrary. While on a run a ways away from his university campus, he catches sight of a high school student falling down rather hard after running into a tree with his bike. He turns to go help him somehow, but when he sees the kid doesn’t get up, his walking turns to a light run; it’s a cool Sunday afternoon, and so not a lot of people are out, and no one else seems to have noticed the kid fall. 

When Wakatoshi kneels down by this guy’s side, he’s just coming to seemingly from passing out. 

“Ugh…Oh, man, what happened?..” The stranger props himself up on his elbows with a groan, and Wakatoshi is struck with how beautiful he is; freckles dot a sun-kissed face, only marred by a big scrape on his forehead which is only slightly covered by inky dark hair. He looks confused, eyes glazed over and unfocused. 

“You fell off of your bike, and it seems you hit your head rather hard. Do you know the date, where you are?..” 

The stranger blinks, confused a moment, and shakes his head. “I- I’m on the ground…on a…Tuesday…” 

Wakatoshi frowns. He helps the stranger sit up all the way and lean against the tree. “Well, you’re on the ground. It is not Tuesday, however, it is Sunday; do you know your location? Where is the ground that you are on?” 

“I…No…I– I can- I c- can- I can’t…my…name..?” The realization that he can’t remember his name has the stranger panicking, and his breath hitches. Wakatoshi gives an awkward pat on the shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

“It’s quite alright. How about I take you to my dorm, so that you are not alone, and we can find out who you are?” 

“You’re a college student? Am I one?” 

The wonder in the stranger’s voice makes Wakatoshi smile. It reminds him of when he cracks jokes with Tendou. He stands and grabs the stranger’s hand and easily pulls him up, propping him against a tree to steady him while he gains his footing. While the stranger holds himself up Wakatoshi grabs the almost forgotten bicycle and starts to lead it to the side walk. 

“I do not know if you are or not, though I suppose we’ll figure out when your memory comes back to you. Follow me, okay? We aren’t far from my dorm.” 

The stranger nods, and starts to walk. Wakatoshi keeps his strides small so that he doesn’t go too fast. 

“I…If you want, you can call me by a random name…If you– w- wa– if y- if you want. I feel bad that I can- n’t remember…”

“What would you like me to call you?” 

“Hm…that’s a good question…How about– abou- about…Tadami. That’s a good name.” 

Wakatoshi nods. “Alright, Tadami-san. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. It is nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Wakatoshi-san. I’m so- sor- r- sorry– sorry about this…” 

Wakatoshi wonders if the stutter is normal for Tadami, and makes note to mention it to whoever he can find to pick him up. Just in case. 

“It’s no problem. I was on my way home anyhow.” He says. “Are you okay walking? You’re wobbly.” 

“Ah, I- Yeah, I’m f- I’m f- fi- fine.” Tadami replies with a smile. “How are you?” 

“I’m not the one that ran into a tree, so I suppose I’m fine.” 

“Oh.” Tadami blushes. “Right. Whoops!” 

Wakatoshi smiles. “It’s no issue. Here, we’re at my dorm– I’m going to leave your bike out front, the campus has very little crime.” 

“Oh, o- okay! If you trust it, th- the- then– then I do too.” Tadami gives a nod and a trusting smile, and Wakatoshi feels glad that he isn’t scared of him– most people are scared of Wakatoshi because of his size. 

Wakatoshi puts the bike on the rack in front of his building and leads Tadami inside. He makes sure to help the kid up the stairs, since he’s still rather wobbly, and into his room. Once Tadami is sat down on his desk chair, Wakatoshi suddenly doesn’t know what to do. He got him here…now what? The guy could be seriously hurt, but he doesn’t want to take him to the doctor if he doesn’t know who he is. 

So what do you do when you have a guy who doesn’t know who he is in your room? 

Wakatoshi’s thoughts are cut off by Tadami reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes and wincing. Oh, right. He has a scraped up face, and a headwound. Attend to those before anything else. 

“Here, hold on.” Wakatoshi steps into the hallway and grabs the first aid kit that hangs in the bathroom across the hall. He brings it back and kneels down in front of Tadami, brushing his hair away and opening up a disinfectant wipe. “This may sting. It’s alright if you grab onto my shoulder to help with the pain.” 

Tadami nods slowly and gently grabs his shoulder, and Wakatoshi gently dabs at the scrapes and cuts on his face. The alcohol must burn, because Tadami’s face scrunches up and he whimpers, his grip on Wakatoshi tightening  bit. Once Wakatoshi finishes wiping away the worst of it, he tosses the wipe aside and goes to his freezer, grabbing an ice pack. He usually uses them for his shoulder after practice, but since there wasn’t practice today it’s still cold. 

“Here. Have this, your head must hurt.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Tadami takes the pack and places it on his temple with a hum. Damn, he’s in a lot of pain…

“Are you feeling alright?..Any nausea, dizziness?” 

“Ah, I’m a b- bi- bit– bit dizzy, but I’m o- okay.” Tadami flashes a bright smile, and Wakatoshi is blinded a moment. How can he smile so brightly when he’s injured and confused? 

“Would you like to lay down? I feel it would be best, just in case. You hit your head hard.” 

“O- Oh, no, I’m fi- fin– fine..! No w- wo– worr- worries!” 

“If that’s what you wish.” Wakatoshi goes and sits down at his roommate’s desk, pulling out his phone. Should he call anyone? If so, _who_? 

**To: Tendou Satori  
Tendou. I’ve come across an issue, and would like advice. Please respond quickly. -UW**

**From: Tendou Satori  
Ohoho? Wakatoshi-kun with an issue that he can’t solve? What, tell, is it? **

**To: Tendou Satori  
I’ve acquired guardianship of a lost teenager. He does not know his own name or where he is. Who do I call? -UW**

“So…are any of your memories returning?” 

Tadami looks up with a hum. “I…think I remember where I was going, but not what I was doing…” 

“That’s progress. Where?” 

_bzz bzz!_

**From: Tendou Satori**   
**Wait, what? Hahaha omg Wakatoshi-kun you’re a prankster alright! There’s no way this is real.**

“I think I was on the way to the con– co– c- convenien– convenience store for something…” 

The stutter is going away, gradually. Good, that must mean the head injury caused it. 

“Ah, well it’s a start. Do you have a cellphone that could help you jog your memory?..” 

“Ah! That might work…” 

Wakatoshi snaps a quick picture of Tadami while he’s looking for his phone and sends it to Tendou. 

**From tendou Satori  
Oh my god Wakatoshi-kun were you the one that hit him or something? Did you kidnap a high school student?   
You need to get rid of the evidence not be texting evidence to me! Now if the police ask I have to show them our text messages. **

Wakatoshi frowns. Evidence? 

“Ah. I…don’t remember the pa– p- pass– pass– pa- pass code.” 

“That would make sense. I don’t know much about technology, so I’m no help trying to figure out how to unlock it…” 

 **To: Tendou Satori  
I did not kidnap a college student. He fell down and had no recollection of who he is. I do not know what to do, or where to take him.** 

“There’s a person that isn’t me in my lock screen photo…but I can’t remember who it is…” Tadami shows the screen to Wakatoshi and he has to do a double-take. In the photo, Tadami is side-by-side grinning with a boy that he knows well. 

Tsukishima Kei. 

Now everything is starting to click. This kid – Yamaguchi Tadashi – is the one that knows that jump float serve, who helped Karasuno beat his team. From across the court, Wakatoshi wasn’t able to make out any features; he wasn’t able to see how much of a beauty he was. 

“It seems I recognize the person in the photo, but I do not know how to contact him. Give me a moment.” 

“Really?! You know who it is? Who is it?” 

“Does the name Tsukishima bring up any memories?” 

**To: Tendou Satori  
…What would the number to the captain of Karasuno be? I figured out who the kid is. **

“I…I– I don’t think so…”  ****

**From: Tendou Satori  
No. Way.   
Wakatoshi-kun you’re kidding me.   
I just looked at the picture again and now I realize why the kid looked so familiar.   
No. Way.   
I’m on my way over now. **

Wakatoshi’s phone buzzes once again with the current captain of Nekoma’s phone number, with the promise that they will know. He sends off a text to them, and promptly get a reply with Karasuno’s captain’s number. 

“He’s a classmate of yours, I believe. I know him from volleyball.” 

“You play volleyball? That sounds fun!” 

He nods and gets up to talk in the hallway with this…Ennoshita fellow. “Let me just get in contact with him quickly. Please excuse me, Yamaguchi-kun.” 

“Yama– Is that my name?..” 

Oh yeah. He forgot. “Yamaguchi Tadashi. That’s your name.” 

He closes his door and walks down the hallway a bit, pressing call on Ennoshita’s phone number. 

“…Hello?..” 

“Hello. Is this Ennoshita Chikara, captain of Karasuno high school’s mens volleyball club?” 

Ennoshita sounds shocked. “I…Well, yes, who is this?” 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 

The background on Ennoshita’s side of the call explodes with loud cries of “Ushiwaka?!” and more creative expletives than he’s heard in a while. The captain shushes them, and there’s silence. 

“And what do you need, Ushijima-san? We’re in the middle of searching for a lost teammate–” 

“Ah, that’s what I am calling about. I’ve found him.” 

Once again the sound of the team behind Ennoshita yelling about something or other. Ennoshita doesn’t quiet them again, instead choosing to speak over the noise. “Wh– you– You found Yamaguchi? Where is he? Is he alright?” 

“He seems to have gotten a head injury, and does not know his own identity nor where he was going. He is in my dorm room at my university, waiting to be picked up. Do you have contact information for his parents so that I can call them?” 

“H- His family is out of town on business, Tsukishima-kun’s family is watching over him…We’ll send him over with his brother to take him straight home– text me the address. Thank you so much for keeping him safe! We owe you one.” 

“I will send you the address immediately. Goodbye.” 

Ushijima sends his address to Ennoshita before returning to his dorm. Yamaguchi is still sitting at the desk, reading some class notes he left on his desk. “You’re going to school for bu– b- busi– busin– ness?” 

“Yes. I’m in my first year.” He hums. “There are people coming to pick you up.” 

“That’s good. Thank you for keeping me sa- safe.” 

“Of course. It was no issue.” 

“No, really! You’re a nice guy Wakatoshi-kun! I hope that we can meet again, in different circumstances.” 

Yamaguchi’s smile is so bright, and Wakatoshi would blush if he hadn’t trained his face to remain so stoic. 

“I would like that as well.” 

Before he knows it, Tsukishima Kei and his brother are knocking on his door. He helps in loading the bike into the trunk of the elder Tsukishima’s car before giving his farewells to Yamaguchi; Yamaguchi seems a bit shaken up, as he still doesn’t remember much of his life and doesn’t recognize the Tsukishimas. Wakatoshi almost doesn’t want to let him leave, if he’s going to be so upset. 

They get Yamaguchi into the back seat after a bit of protest and Tsukishima is going to get into the passenger side, leaving Wakatoshi panicking. 

“Tsukishima.” 

Tsukishima pauses, seemingly surprised by Wakatoshi’s outburst. Truth be told Wakatoshi himself is rather surprised. 

“When you get him checked out...inform me of Yamaguchi’s status, please. My job will not feel complete until I know he is well.” 

Tsukishima nods once, twice, and disappears into the car. He sighs as the car pulls away, leaving him alone. He turns to head back inside. 

“Wakatoshi-kun! Wakatoshi-kun! Where’s the kid? I ran all the way over here to see him!” 

Wakatoshi turns to see Tendou running up, and he waits until Tendou stops in front of him, panting, to speak. “Oh. He just left.”

Ushijima doesn’t understand humor much, but he does find it a bit funny to see Tendou’s face when he hears that. He leads Tendou back into the dorm, his thoughts stuck on freckles and tan skin. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi...Wakatoshi sure does hope that he can hear from him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an anon requested a part 2

About a week after the incident, and Wakatoshi can’t get Yamaguchi out of his head. There’s just– something about him. He’d gotten a short message a few hours after leaving Yamaguchi with the Tsukishimas that only said “He has a bad concussion. He’ll be better in a few days.” That makes him feel a bit better– but only barely. He seemed really messed up from that head injury. 

He’s just getting home from class when his cellphone rings. It isn’t a number he recognizes, and so he ignores the call. He’s surprised when his phone dings with a voicemail. With a frown he presses ‘play.’ 

“I- H- Hello! Ushijima-san, I got your number from Ennoshita-kun, but you must be in class or something…I ju– just wanted to say thank you for the other day! I must’ve been a handful, so I appreciate it…So, uh, thank you! I– I’ll let you go…Sorry! Bye!” 

Wakatoshi’s phone goes silent and he blinks, looking at it in his hand. He almost immediately calls back, unsure why he’s so eager to talk to the other boy. 

“Ushijima-san! That was fast. Hello!” Yamaguchi says. “I wanted to thank you for last week. I’m really sorry about that!” 

“It’s no issue. I’m just glad that I was there to help.” Wakatoshi says, smiling softly. 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to get a coffee? So I can thank you? So- Some time this weekend…” 

It takes Wakatoshi a moment to comprehend his words, but when he does his cheeks dust pink. Just a little bit. 

“I- If you don’t want to, I understand…” 

“No, no, I would very much like to.” Wakatoshi says, a bit rushed. “I’m free Saturday. Is there anywhere you would like to meet?” 

The plans are made for a coffee shop –near but off campus– at noon on Saturday, and they hang up. Wakatoshi feels a childish enthusiasm he hasn’t felt in a long time, and it scares him a bit. 

It’s weird to feel so much over just a boy, but it’s…nice. 

 

-

 

It was just supposed to be coffee, but they really clicked. Tadashi is still embarrassed of his reaction when he found out who helped him out when he hurt his head– but really, who can blame him? It isn’t every day you meet Ushijima Wakatoshi and he takes care of you! He was nervous to call, but Ushijima was very kind and welcoming, and when they got together he just couldn’t stop from falling a bit for him. 

After their coffee date they text quite a bit; Ushijima doesn’t understand technology much, but he seems to respond quickly to his messages. Ushijima has a rather funny sense of humor, when you get it out of him! 

He’s changing after practice when his phone dings and he smiles, texting back, blushing when he gets suggestive looks from Ennoshita and the other third years. 

“Yamaguchi, did you finally get a partner~? You only every look at Tsukishima0kun like you just did your phone.” 

“Tsukishima’s probably just texting him from across the room so they can talk about us.” Tanaka scoffs, and Tadashi rolls his eyes. 

“I’m just chatting with Wakatoshi-kun. It’s nothing special.” 

“Wakatoshi?..As in–” 

“Ushijima?!” 

“Hinata, be quiet you’re scaring the first years!” 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, the same guy that just last week heled us find you after you decided to ride bike sick with a concussion?” 

“Yep! I took him to get coffee as a thanks, and we’ve been texting ever since!” 

Tsukishima looks pale. Hinata looks like he might pass out. The third years are rioting. 

Tadashi can’t wait to tell Wakatoshi about this. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone requested a part 3 where the third years find out what's been going on since they left to college

Wakatoshi knows that Tadashi told him not to go to his game, but he really wants to see how Tadashi plays. Well– and he wants to see that freak duo again. So even though he’s sure he’s going to get scolded (though not very severely) by Tadashi he finds himself in the stands during Karasuno’s second interhigh matchup. 

“Wow, I didn’t think it would take so long to get here from the university!”

“I know, I had to take the train for two hours to get here…”  

“I suppose I’m lucky I’m working in town, haha!” 

Three people sit down behind Wakatoshi, chatting amongst themselves. Their voices sound familiar. 

“You’re pretty lucky, my work study is busy as hell. Asahi, how’s school?” 

Asahi. Ah, that name is familiar. Why is?.. 

“Hey, is that–” 

“Ushijima-san?!” 

Wakatoshi turns around, frowning, only to come face-to-face with the former third years of Karasuno’s volleyball team. He offers a smile to be peaceful, hoping they aren’t hostile with him. 

“Hello.” 

“Hello…” 

“What are you doing here?” 

Wakatoshi can appreciate Sugawara-san cutting to the chase. “I’m here to see my boyfriend play.” 

“Your…boyfriend..?” 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” 

Wakatoshi can’t tell if the look of horror is because they’re homophobic or because of who he said he was dating. Either way they don’t try to hide it. He frowns, brows furrowing, and it must look like a glare because Asahi looks like he’s about to cry. Oh, he was looking right at him and not the whole group. Oops. 

“Is there an issue with me being here?.. I no longer attend Shiratorizawa and so am no threat tp your team, nor am I doing reconnaissance for them.” 

Sugawara laughs, slapping Wakatoshi’s shoulder rather roughly. “No, no, Ushijwaka! That’s totally fine, you just threw us for a loop there! You and our Yamaguchi-kun? How did that happen?” 

“Well, I was on a run when I saw Tadashi–” A whistle from the court stops Wakatoshi’s words, signaling a serve. Wakatoshi looks to see Tadashi already starting to throw the ball. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

“Right…” 

Suga, Daichi, and Asahi all look at one another once Wakatoshi’s back is turned, eyes all saying the same thing: Yamaguchi has some explaining to do. 


End file.
